No Matter What
by EmmaCrunetti
Summary: The war is over, Hermione and Severus begin to realize that there may just be more between them then a simple teacher student relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is the property of the genius J.. I am simply borrowing her characters. Also disregard Snapes death in Deathly Hallows. He was bitten by Nagini but survived.

It was finally over. The Dark Lord was dead and the wizarding world was now at peace again. The survivors of The Order sat at Grimmauld Place. They were gathered in the living room, around a roaring fire, glasses of Firewhiskey in hand. Toasts had been made to those lost and more tears shed. Severus sat in a big armchair in the corner. He was very sore from the numerous bites he had received from Voldemorts snake, Nagini. He had been apparated to St. Mungos Hospital and administered the anti-dote to the venom which had saved his life.

It had been Harry who had told everyone that he was trustworthy. When asked how he could say this of the man who had killed Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and basically had been The Dark Lords right hand man, Harry simply said,

"I have had the privilege to see things about this mans past that you could never begin to imagine."

Everyone just stared at him. Nobody quite sure what to say.

"I would trust Severus Snape with my life."

The group grew smaller as people began to go to bed and finally it was just Harry, Ginny Hermione and Severus left. Harry and Ginny decided to sneak off somewhere to have a quick shag. Hermione sat curled up in a corner of the couch with her glass of Firewhiskey. She finished her drink in one quick sip and continued to look into the fire trying to imagine how much different things were going to be now. She jumped when Severus spoke. His deep, smooth voice cutting through the air.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Please, call me Hermione," she said in a soft voice, "after all we've been through together, I think it's a bit unnecessary to be so formal."

He tipped his head and smiled, something they were all going to have to get used to since he had never smiled in the past.

"Hermione, would you like another glass of Firewhiskey?"

"Actually I should be getting to bed." She answered.

"Oh, ok."

Hermione couldn't help but notice what seemed like a bit of disappointment in his voice. After all that time of being the most feared professor at school she could imagine he would want some company. She looked at him as he stared into the fire and saw a completely different man. He seemed a bit softer, more relaxed. He had on a pair of black pants and a white tee that was fitted to his frame and allowed her to see that he was quite well built. His hair was slicked back and still wet from his shower earlier. She studied the features of his face and realized he was actually quite attractive. She allowed her eyes to roam from his chest to his muscular arms. She watched as his biceps flexed every time he rose his glass to his mouth.

"You know, I can hang out for a little while longer."

Severus looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew it was sincere. She smiled back and allowed him to fill her glass.

They sat and talked for a while discussing things like Hogwarts getting rebuilt and the students returning to school as well as the arrangements for those who were lost in the war. After about an hour or so, and quite a bit more Firewhiskey, they both decided it was time to go to bed. They were both drunk and stumbled their way up the stairs before reaching Hermione's room first. Hermione turned around to say goodnight to Severus and felt her body tingle at his closeness. She was surprised when he leaned down and met his lips to hers. Hermione responded to his kiss with an urgency she was unaware she had. Severus pushed her back into the wall with his body and with one hand on her hip and one caressing her cheek, he deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned quietly at the feel of it. When they broke apart, both of their faces were flushed and they were breathing heavy. Severus looked down into Hermione's eyes.

"Goodnight Hermione."

He kissed her forehead and continued down the hallway to his room.

Hermione stood there for a minute, her fingers on her lips. She went into her room and took a shower before getting into bed. She lay in bed for a while thinking about the kiss. She had welcomed it and enjoyed it and that shocked her a bit. She finally drifted off to sleep, Severus very much present on her mind.

The next day, the services began for those who had been lost in the war. The caskets of Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Remus Lupin were lined up, flowers lay atop. Many people were there to pay their respects to the brave wizards and witch who had lost their lives fighting for the freedom of the wizarding world. The Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Tonks parents holding her and Remus' baby Teddy Lupin sat in the front row. The rest of the rows were filled in with professors and students from Hogwarts as well as witches and wizards who simply came to pay their respects to the three brave souls.

Later that night, Hermione & Ginny sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea. It had been a very long day. Hermione was still in her dress from earlier, her hair was pulled back with a few soft curls hanging down. Severus came in and saw her sitting there. She was so beautiful to him. Hermione looked up at Severus as he crossed the room. When their eyes met Hermione gave him a small smile, which he returned, before continuing her conversation with Ginny. Once he had left the room, Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Um, what was that?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That smile between you and Snape."

"So, what's wrong with smiling at someone?"

"Well, I've never seen Snape smile." Ginny said "I wasn't even sure he knew how to." She laughed.

"Well I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of different things that we're going to learn about everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and adds to favorites! I'm terribly sorry its taken so long to post a new chapter and also that its a bit short. Been working alot! But I'm definitly going to try to dedicate a whole day this weekend to a chapter so another should be up soon!

Chapter 2

As the days passed, the world around them began to get back to normal. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had been rebuilt and a new school year was almost upon them. Hermione loved being able to see all the children running through the streets of Diagon Alley, knowing they were safe and happy.

All the stores that had been closed down towards the end of the war were reopened and witches and wizards were darting in and out buying supplies for the new school year. Hermione sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour next to Harry and Ginny.

"Wow, I can't believe were going back to Hogwarts!" squealed Ginny.

"I thought we would never see it again." replied Harry.

"I'm glad the schools been rebuilt but I just don't understand why your all so excited to be going back to school." Said Ron, "I mean it's..school!"

Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of the students that were in their 7th year during the Battle of Hogwarts to finish their final year of schooling. The group finished their shopping for supplies and returned through The Leaky Cauldron to muggle London. As they walked through the streets back to Grimmauld place Hermione's thoughts were on Severus. She hadn't really had the chance to see much of him since he had been back and forth a lot between Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. He had a lot to prepare for the new school year. After the war had finished he had been offered to resume the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts but had politely declined.

"Oh wonderful, your back!" said Molly.

She was rushing around the kitchen as she always did, preparing supper.

"Ginny if you could set the table," she said, "dinner should be ready shortly."

The boys quickly took their things up to their rooms in the hopes they could avoid doing anything.

"Hermione dear, would you mind letting everyone know suppers just about ready?"

"Sure." Hermione replied.

She made the rounds letting everyone know supper was done and when she reached Severus's door she stood there for a minute. He had been gone for about a week now. She was just about to continue down the hall when the door swung open.

"Hermione." said Severus.

"Severus! I didn't know you were back." She said.

"Just a bit ago actually." He looked deep into her eyes.

It scared him a bit how much this woman affected him.

"Oh well um suppers ready then." she spoke quietly.

She turned to leave when his hand on her arm stopped her. He turned her back to him and kissed her. Hermione's knees went weak beneath her. She savored the feel of his lips, his scent around her, his hands on her body. She returned his kiss with passion. They quickly broke apart when a door opened down the hall.

"I'll see you downstairs then." She said as she quickly turned to return downstairs.

She passed Ron on the steps.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied a bit nervously. "Why would you ask?"

"Your face is all..red." he said.

"Oh um just a bit hot, that's all."

She hurried past him down the stairs. Once she was back in the kitchen she started helping Molly and Ginny to keep her hands busy. Everyone started to take their seats at the table, including Severus and Hermione realized the only seat left empty was to Severus's left. This meant she would have Severus on one side and Ron on the other. She knew very well that Ron still had feelings for her, even after the numerous times she had told him she only saw him as a friend. Kind of like a brother really. Same as Harry. She took her seat and prayed for a quick night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. I had no clue this many people would really enjoy the story this much! Again I do apoligize if it takes me a few days to post new chapters but I will try to do so as quick as I can and should hopefully have another up before the end of the weekend! ENJOY!

Dinner proved to be anything but quick. Ron kept "accidently" brushing his hand against Hermione's thigh and she kept "accidently" elbowing him in the gut. There was without a doubt a conversation to be had with him. Glad when it was finally over, Hermione quickly got up and started helping Molly clear the table.

After everything was cleaned up, Hermione made her way to the living room and gingerly poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey. She took a seat on the couch and downed half of her glass in one sip. Shortly after she sat down, Ginny came in and sat with her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked. "You were really tense during supper."

"It's Ron." Hermione said. "I've told him a ton of times that I just don't think him in any way but a brother but he insists on being a total arse."

"Well, does it surprise you?" Ginny chuckled, "It is Ron after all."

"I know, but it's just getting to be a bit old." Hermione said.

"So, I would love to know what exactly is going on with you and a certain professor." Ginny smiled.

Hermione's face flushed immediately, completely giving her away.

"I knew it!" Ginny squealed.

""Will you shhhh!" Hermione quickly shushed Ginny.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." Ginny said. "I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"You can't tell anyone Ginny!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know me better than that."

Hermione sat for a minute. She took another big gulp of her Firewhiskey before saying,

"We've kissed." She said quietly.

"Aaand.." Ginny prompted.

"And that's it."

"That's it?"

"Well what did you expect?" Hermione laughed. "Steamy sex stories?"

"Actually yeah." Ginny teased. "Be sure to let me know!"

Hermione playfully pushed Ginny as they laughed together.

They talked for a bit before calling it a night and heading upstairs. After lying in bed for a while, Hermione got up and went out into the hall. It was late and everyone was in bed so she quietly walked down the hallway until she reached Severus's door. Once there she thought about what she was getting ready to do and decided to go for it. She gently knocked on his door. She stood there in her pajama shorts, which were quite short, and a tank top. Her hair hung down her back. When he swung the door open she didn't think twice. She locked her lips to his. Severus was rather surprised at this late night visit but welcomed it without a second thought. He pulled Hermione closer to him as he shut the door behind her. When they broke apart he looked down at her.

"I haven't been able to get you off of my mind." He said to her.

"Severus, I need you." Hermione said quietly.

Severus bent down grabbed Hermione by the thighs and lifted her up to wrap her legs around him. With his hands on her ass, he carried her over to his bed. He gently laid her down and covered her with his body. Their kisses were fervent. Severus ran his hand up Hermione's thigh, under her shirt and over her belly. She reached down to pull her shirt up over her head as Severus pulled her shorts down. Severus looked down at her body. She was absolutely beautiful. He stood and pushed his pajama pants down before kissing his way back up her body. Hermione was breathing heavy in anticipation of what was coming. She could feel Severus hard between her legs. He positioned himself at her opening and paused.

"Are you sure?" He quietly asked.

"Never been more." She replied.

With that Severus gently pushed inside of her. Hermione arched her back up, her breasts crushing against his chest. She moaned his name.

"Oh Severus," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Severus kissed her neck as he thrust into her. He rose up to look down at her. The way her breasts bounced with every one of his thrusts, the look in her eyes as she watched him, the feel of her hands caressing his arms and chest, it all made him want her even more. He grabbed onto her hips and began pounding into her. Hermione moaned even louder and Severus was glad that he had been sound of mind enough to cast a silencing charm on his room. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head and pounded into her as hard as he could. Hermione could feel it coming. Her body was beginning to quiver.

"Oh, Oh don't stop!" Hermione screamed.

Severus felt her body clenching around his. She had one hand on his arm and one grabbing at the sheets. Her eyes closed and she let it take her over. Seeing this sent Severus over the edge and he allowed himself to succumb to his own orgasm. His moan was deep as he collapsed on top of Hermione. They were both breathing heavy, sweat trailing their bodies. Hermione's face and chest were flushed. They lay still for a moment, collecting themselves before Severus rolled onto the bed next to her.

He lay on his side, his head resting up on his hand looking down at her. With his other hand he reached up to move the few strands of hair that were on her neck before leaning down to capture her lips.

"Hermione?" Severus spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Stay the night with me?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Ok." She wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

Severus watched her as she drifted off to sleep and realized there was nothing he could do even if he had wanted to. She had a hold on him so tight and she didn't even know it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning and she could feel Severus behind her, his arm around her stomach. She lay there for a minute, relishing in the feel of him around her, his slow steady breathe on the back of her neck. It took her a minute to remember that they were in a house full of people and she now had to try to get back to her room without being seen. As she gently moved Severus's arm and slid out of his bed he woke up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to hurry and get back to my room unless you want the whole house knowing about last night." She grinned.

"Would that be so bad?" he teased.

"It could be." She replied. "We'll see."

Hermione breathed a small sigh of relief when she closed the door to her room behind her. She had made it out of Severus's room and down the hall without being seen. Or so she thought. Little did she know Ron had been just around the corner and saw her coming out of Severus's room. She took a shower and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat next to Ginny and helped herself to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"So," Ginny spoke quietly. "where were you this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione nervously replied. "I was in my room."

"I went to your room to ask if I could borrow one of your shirts and you weren't there." She smiled at how red Hermione's face was getting. "So how was it?" she asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione turned to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

"I'm not talking about this right now." She said.

"Oh booo!" Ginny joked.

They finished their breakfast before heading upstairs to start packing for school. The new year would be starting a just a few days and they hadn't even started gathering their things yet. Hermione was folding her robes to put them in her trunk when someone knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it to a very red faced Ron. He pushed his way through the door and Hermione could tell he was very upset about something.

"Ron what's the matter with you?" she asked.

"How could you Hermione?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you this morning."

Hermione froze.

"I saw you coming out of Snape's room."

Hermione could see how mad Ron was. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Ron, I.."

His face changed from anger to sadness as he spoke.

"Hermione, you know how I feel about you."

"I know Ron, but.." she paused, "you know how I feel about you."

Ron shrugged.

"I do love you but just not it that way, you're like a brother to me."

Ron huffed.

"Ron please don't tell anyone about this morning." She begged.

Before she could say any more, he turned and left. Hermione sat on her bed, head in her hands. Why did Ron have to be suck a jerk. He knew how she felt about him and he insisted on being a prat about it. Well there was really nothing more she could do but hope for the best.

Hermione didn't see Ron for the rest of the day. She bumped into Severus a few times in passing, giving him a quick smile each time. He was leaving tonight for Hogwarts and she wouldn't see him again until the rest of them went back the day after next. The rest of the night was pretty slow and Hermione retired to her room early.

The day finally arrived when they were all to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione had her trunks loaded on her trolley as she made her way through Kings Cross with the rest of the group. They pushed their way through the crown and onto platform 9 ¾. It was just like old times, the Hogwarts Express billowing steam, parents saying goodbye to their kids as they boarded the train, but there was something new. They all had that newly acquired sense of feeling safe and secure. Everyone knowing the worst was over. It was a great feeling.

They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and settled in. Hermione sat closest to the door in case things got awkward between her and Ron and she needed a quick getaway. He hadn't said anything more to her since their conversation in her room a few days before and for this was grateful.

Conversation filled the long ride and they were all surprised when the castle came into view. It may have been rebuilt after the war but it still looked the same as it always had. Hermione felt her stomach begin to flutter at the thought of seeing Severus again. It had only been a few days but she found herself missing him. He made her feel like nobody else had and to be honest it scared the shit out of her.

As the train came to a stop, she unloaded her things from over the seats and began to make her way off the train with the rest. They left their trunks to be brought up to the castle and got into one of the carriage's that would take them up to the castle. After a few minutes the carriage came to a stop in front of the big oak doors and Hermione stepped out. Hermione walked with Ginny as they went into the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately went to the head table and her eyes locked with Severus's.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful year." She said to Ginny as they took their seats at Gryffindor table.


	5. Chapter 5

The tables were lined with all the food they loved. In attempts to try to keep her eyes off of the head table, Hermione dove into conversation with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ron was talking her but she could tell he still had her and Severus on his mind. She was thankful that he hadn't told anyone and was at least not ignoring her, but there was still that awkward air about them.

Once supper was done, everyone began to head up to their house common rooms. Hermione and Ginny went up to the girls dormitories and started putting their things away.

"How are things going with you and Severus?" Ginny asked.

"Well I guess we're doing good. Ron and I on the other hand.."

"What's wrong?"

Hermione thought for a minute how to tell Ginny what was going on.

"Ok, so you know about the other night back at Grimmauld Place when I didn't exactly stay in my rooms." Hermione started.

"Yeah."

"Well, when I was heading back to my rooms in the morning, Ron saw me coming out of Severus's room."

"Oh wow, well I don't think he'll say anything." Ginny replied.

"I hope not."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"He came to my room before we left and told me he saw me, but since then he's sort of been avoiding me."

"Well I think you should definitely try to talk to him about it." Ginny said.

"Does Severus know that Ron knows?" she asked.

"No I haven't told him." Hermione replied.

A little while later, the girls were done putting their things away and finally were able to settle into bed. Tomorrow would start the first day of their classes and Hermione was nervous to see Severus again. She tossed and turned a bit but finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun shining through the castle windows. She got out of bed and went to take a shower before getting ready for the day. She dressed in her school uniform and pulled her hair back in a hair tie before grabbing her bag and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had left earlier then Ginny in the hopes of finding Ron so she could talk to him about Severus.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron and Harry sitting at Gryffindor table. She walked over to stand by Ron.

"Ron, can I talk to you," she paused, "in private please."

Ron sighed.

"I'll be back mate." He said to Harry.

Ron followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

"I just wanted to talk about the other day." Hermione started.

"What is there to talk about Hermione?"

She could tell he was very upset.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page about it."

"Hermione, you know how I feel about you but I can't change the way you feel about me." Ron said.

"I might not like the situation but all I want is for you to be happy."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Was Ron actually being understanding about it?

"As long as your happy, I'm happy for you."

"Oh Ron, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Hermione gave him a big hug.

They walked together back into the Great Hall and took their seats. Ginny had made it down and was sitting next to Harry. Ron and Harry immediately resumed their conversation and Ginny took the opportunity to quietly ask Hermione how it went.

"Everything's actually ok." Hermione answered.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute!" Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny both jumped at his sudden outburst.

"You knew?" He said to Ginny.

"Well, yeah." She admitted.

"Knew what?" Harry asked. "What are you all talking about?"

They all turned to Hermione.

"Oh man." Hermione moaned.

Maybe Harry would be ok with it. After all, he had stood up for Severus after the war. He had told everyone that Severus deserved a chance to be happy again.

"I've been kind of, I guess, talking to someone." She blurted out.

"Oh." Harry said as he took a bite of his food. "So who is it?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one could hear before answering.

"Severus."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Severus," Harry asked. "as in Severus Snape?"

Hermione just nodded.

"Wow, well I uh, wow!" Harry was at a loss for words.

"Well you all obviously know that I care for Hermione." He said. "Your one of my best friends."

Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Of course everyone knows how I feel about Severus since the war so as surprising as it is, I happy as long as your both happy."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Harry!" She said.

"We're really not like dating, just sort of, I'm not really sure actually." She laughed a bit

"Well whatever it is we're all happy as long as your both happy." Ginny said as she smiled at Hermione.

They all quieted as Professor McGonagall made her way down the table handing out their schedules. Hermione looked down at hers and realized she had double potions first. Severus had decided to keep his post as Potions Master after declining the offer of Headmaster. Hermione was nervous but at least she had her friends to talk to about it now.

Once breakfast was done, Hermione, Harry and Ron gathered their bags and headed down to the dungeons. They took their usual seats and waited. It wasn't long before Severus came in. It was so different to see him with a whole new attitude in the classroom. Instead of the scary and mean demeanor everyone was used to, he was now softer and nicer. It was nice.

When Severus reached the front of the class he spun around and immediately settled his eyes on Hermione. He gave her a quick smile before starting the lesson.

"Wow that's going to take a lot of getting used to." Whispered Ron.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Seeing Snape smile!" he said.

Hermione pushed both of them when they started laughing.

"Oh stop it." She chuckled a bit herself.

When class was over, everyone packed up their things and headed on to their next one. Hermione was on her way out when Severus spoke.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Everyone had already left so it was just them left in the room. She walked over to his desk and waited.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Of course." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you looked a bit upset this morning at breakfast when you left with Ron."

"Oh about that, he saw me leaving your room the other morning." She said.

Severus's eyes got wide and Hermione had to hurry to finish her thought.

"Oh no no, everything's fine!" She added. "We talked about it and everything's ok."

She saw Severus relax a bit.

"Harry and Ginny know too but they're all ok with it." She said.

"Well, I guess this is good then." Severus said.

"They said they just want you to be happy." She smiled at him. "You deserve it."

Severus rose from his chair and made his way around the desk to stand in front of her. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"You make me happy." He said before lowering his head to kiss her.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. It made her stomach flutter to know that she could make this man who had been through so much bad, feel so good and happy. Severus looked down at Hermione and decided to just go for it.

"Hermione, would you like to have dinner we me tonight?" He asked quite nervously.

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Severus." She whispered.

Severus smiled back at her.

"3 Broomsticks, say 8 o'clock?"

"That sounds great." Hermione said.

They kissed again quickly before Hermione left. She made it just on time to her next class and took her seat next to Harry and Ron.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Oh uh Severus asked me to have dinner with him tonight at the 3 Broomsticks."

"Wow, this is weird." Ron said. "Who knew Snape could be romantic?"

"I think that it's great!" said Harry. "Like I said, after everything he's been through he deserves to be happy."


	6. NOTE!

I just wanted to let everyone know that it may be a few days before I am able to post the next chapter. I live in South Jersey and we are currently experiencing the beginning of Hurricane Irene. So far my county has not been ordered to evacuate but we are next in line as the only county below us have already been evacuated. For those of my readers who are also in Irene's path please take all necessary precautions, be safe and GOD bless!


End file.
